<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ivory Mirror ❦ Junhee by MarnieeD92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962706">The Ivory Mirror ❦ Junhee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92'>MarnieeD92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Historical, Quick transmigration, Romance, Time Travel, Zombies, kpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all things looked hopeless for Su Yi she finds herself travelling through countless lives to capture the love of the one who had been lost in time for a long time. </p><p>Can she rescue him from the time loop he had been stuck in, and at the same time can she save herself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Junhee | Jun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A.C.E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Through The Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A radiant light drew her towards the room at the farthest end of the house. It was captivating and spoke of new beginnings. Ones where her heart would no longer feel like someone had ripped it to shreds and her eyes wouldn't shed the tears that could fill entire oceans. As she stepped nearer to the light, her whole being became calmer, and she could breathe for the first time in forever. When had she last been able to spend even a minute without feeling like her world was in pieces?</p><p>For a long time, everything had been tinged with grey shades; with no colour able to corrupt the dull canvas that was her life. All track of time was lost, and she spent her days going through the motions. She had opened up herself to him and gave him all he could ever want - only to forget herself along the way, and now it was like she was falling behind everything. If only the memories disappear... Wouldn't that be so wonderful?</p><p>She entered the room with the golden light and her eyes settled on an intricately designed mirror that stood out amongst the other possessions that the room held. It stood tall against the wall, the reflective surface clear of dust. It was a certainty that she had never seen the mirror before now, so where had it come from? No one had been seen entering or leaving the house, and she would remember purchasing a mirror such as this one.</p><p>Staring at her reflection, she was taken slightly aback at her haggard appearance. Lifting a hand to her eyes, she lightly pressed against the black circles under them, and grimaced. This wasn't good.</p><p>As she continued to study herself in the mirror, a beam of light shot out of its surface and engulfed her entire body. It was warm and comforting, like being wrapped in a huge blanket: in its embrace, she felt like she could sleep for eternity, with no care in the world outside of its warmth. Then the blanket unwound itself, and her feet touched solid ground. The sudden drop made her stumble a little, and it took all she had to stop herself from falling over.</p><p>Finding her footing, she looked about her and saw that she was in a room that was different to her own but was somewhat the same. Everything was in its rightful spot, and nothing was out of place. If it wasn't for the distorted appearance and dulled colours, she would've thought that she was in the same room she had been before.</p><p>A sudden tinkling sound travelled through the room and made its way to her ears. It wasn't easy to locate where the sound was coming from, as she had to travel through many winding corridors and through many doors; until she got to one that was different from the rest.</p><p>It stretched up high, so much so that she had to crane her neck just to see the top, and it was mahogany in colour. Wildflowers and winding vines spread upwards on its frame. It was breathtaking and beautiful all at once. Behind its doors, the tinkling sound was more clearer, and a soothing feeling overcame her as she reached out to push lightly on its wooden surface.</p><p>Once she was inside the room, the bright light that suddenly illuminated the room instantly blinded her. And it's contents within.</p><p>It took a while for her eyes to return to their proper state, and she could see things more distinctly. The room was simple, with nothing more than a table, chair and a computer monitor - showing a set of images that could not be properly seen from where she was standing. Indistinct murmurs also came from the monitor, but like the images, it was hard to make anything out. She took a step closer but suddenly stopped when she felt a chill go up her spine. </p><p>Turning on her heel, she came face to face with a man who had materialized out of nowhere. There was a familiar air about him, but no matter what Su Yi couldn't quite place where she had seen him before.</p><p>"Welcome Su Yi to the space between mirrors." He bowed deeply, but his eyes remained locked on hers; it was like if he removed them, he would lose sight of her once more.</p><p>Relief, affection and a bit of sadness all flitted through his eyes, but Su Yi was too distracted to notice.</p><p>She took a step backward and nodded her head before opening her mouth and inquiring, "w-what is this place? What's going on?"</p><p>The man moved forward tentatively, afraid he would startle her if he advanced too quickly, and gestured towards the chair before the solitary table.</p><p>"Please take a seat, and I'll explain everything." He saw her uneasy expression, and a soft smile lit up his face, making his elegant face even more enchanting. "You don't have to worry, nothing bad will happen here. I'm known as a System, and I'm here to help you through this confusing time."</p><p>At his words, Su Yi's turbulent mind calmed slightly, and she stepped lightly towards the chair. As soon as she sat down, she felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders, and that familiar feeling from before returned once again, and she relaxed even more.</p><p>The man's smile broadened when he saw her calm state, and the mixed emotions within him heightened further until they were close to overflowing. However, it didn't matter how he felt he was never allowed to display anything on the surface, nor was he permitted to have any sort of feelings towards the person who was under his care.</p><p>He was nothing but a system, and to Su Yi, that's all he had ever been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Space Between Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that she could see the screen before her more clearly, Su Yi saw the numerous moving images and the people's actions that were taking place at this very moment. Even though the places they were in looked different and were definitely from different eras, but the people were each acting in the same manner; breaking down and weeping over a person who had seemed to have collapsed. Their bodies laid motionless, whether it was on the ground, in a hospital bed or their own homes.</p><p>Su Yi didn't know what was happening within the screen, or even where she was now, but there was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind that kept telling her that she had experienced all of this before. Yet, why didn't she have any memories of this? The more she tried to recall something the more pain would strike her, and her eyebrows furrowed in anguish. Perhaps it would be better to leave this matter alone for now until she was more clearer of the situation she was in at the moment.</p><p>On the side, the unidentified man clenched his fists by his sides and fought the urge to step forward and comfort her. But if he did so, it would mean putting her in danger, and could lead to the both of them being erased from existence. He wasn't concerned about himself, but Su Yi - he couldn't let anything bad happen to her. Not after all the things she had been through, and it was also his forbidden feelings towards her that made him want to protect her.</p><p>Reigning in his emotions, he waved his hand, and a chair appeared before the table, and he sat beside the confused young woman. </p><p>With a reassuring tone, he spoke. "Let me start by welcoming you to the Space Between Mirrors. Here is where hosts can relax before proceeding onto the next task world."</p><p>The explanation he was supposed to give to her was one he had told her before when she went to the first world. However, something had occurred which ended in her being forcefully expelled from the said world, and she had lost all memories of what had transpired during that time. What made it worse was that she had also lost memories from before it had chosen her to become a 'host.' That also meant she lost ones that included himself.</p><p>Although it made him sad to think about, and he wanted to remove her from this way of life, as a system he couldn't go against his duties or the Lord System. He was stuck and could only do his utmost to ensure she completed her tasks with no incidents.</p><p>"Host? Tasks? I don't understand..." Su Yi wrenched her eyes away from the screen and instead looked at the man beside her.</p><p>"Lord System will choose hosts from their original worlds and give them tasks to complete in the other worlds before the hosts can return to their own." The man explained. "Lord System rules over the worlds and ensures that they continue to work as they should. However, a few years ago something happened, and the Lord disappeared."</p><p>"The Lord is a being that can never die and has to remain in this space and can't leave even if he wanted to." A hint of sorrow darkened the man's face, and he continued, "so as you can probably tell, it shocked all the systems and we scoured all the worlds for his presence, only to come up short. There were no traces of him anywhere until we detected something peculiar happening in different worlds."</p><p>The man paused and gave Su Yi a moment to let what he had said sink in. He waved his hand again, and a teapot appeared on the table, and he poured her a cup of tea to soothe her nerves. And it was also to give him something to distract him from reaching out and taking her hands in his own.</p><p>"In each of these worlds, a part of the Lord System's soul could be felt. It was like the Lord's soul had been split and had become embedded in one of the beings of that world." The man took a sip of tea, then said, "with the Space Between Mirrors being on the verge of collapsing without the Lord being here, us systems couldn't leave. We had to stay to keep things running as smoothly as we could, and then we came up with the idea to find someone who could travel to the worlds and capture the soul fragment for us."</p><p>"And that person is me?" Su Yi pointed to herself and stared incredulously at him. "But why? There are probably people out there who are more capable than me."</p><p>The man shook his head at her words, and consoled her, "you are the only one who can do this. You have a certain constitution that makes it easier to extract the soul fragments. It can't be anyone else but you."</p><p>Su Yi contemplated it for a moment longer and slowly nodded her head. "If... if it'll help you, then I can do it."</p><p>Although she still wasn't certain what was going on, there was something about the man that made her want to do everything in her power to help him. And after hearing about the current situation, she couldn't just let these systems down. To her, it wouldn't be right to just turn around and leave when they were in trouble; even if they were strangers.</p><p>"If you are willing, then I will start the transmission to the first world." With another wave of his hand, everything disappeared before them, and now they were both standing in an empty space.</p><p>Su Yi closed her eyes when she felt the world spinning. Her stomach performed somersaults as she moved wildly through nothing, then she felt her body hit a soft mattress.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she discovered that she was in a bedroom. From her memories, she knew it was her own.</p><p>Back in the Space Between Mirrors, the man had just received this world's memories, and his face darkened.</p><p>What was the meaning of this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something’s Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Su Yi woke up, Jun left her mind space and returned to the room in the Space Between Mirrors. Once he was there he flung open the door and exited out into the hallway. Ignoring the other systems as he hurried through it.</p><p>Seeing the dark aura that seeped out of his body, they could tell that it was best to stay far away from him until he had calmed down. Him being one of the leaders of the systems was an even bigger reason why they shouldn't approach him.</p><p>Ignoring their gazes, Jun continued down the hallway until he reached the Lord System's space. As a leader, he had access to places that other Systems didn't, so he could get into the space easily, without authorisation from the Lord.</p><p>Countless wires filled the room, trailing along the floor and creeping up the walls, all leading to one point, the large container in the middle; a dark green liquid swished about inside. Years ago the Lord System, who resembled a large human brain, stayed in the container, ruling over everything, but now it remained empty.</p><p>Over the side, hidden behind some of the larger wires, a system sat ramrod straight in a chair, with some of the wires attached to his head. They burrowed deep into his skull, and with his own power, he controlled the entirety of the worlds.</p><p>Doing it this way took a toll on the system's temporary bodies, and wasn't comparable to the Lord's powers, but they didn't have any other ways to keep everything running smoothly. If they slacked off for even a moment, the worlds would collapse and everything that the Lord System worked so hard to create and maintain would be gone in an instant.</p><p>Jun hesitated when he saw the haggard appearance of his colleague. Was it alright to disturb him? He knew that the answer was no; it wasn't good to distract the system while he was working. Any disturbance to the system, while he was attached to the motherboard, would not only have adverse effects on the worlds, it would also damage his mind, and would be hard for him to keep his body intact.</p><p>Systems were beings who were just data in a human shell. It took a lot of energy to keep their human forms, and even the slightest of bumps could make them revert to their coded selves.</p><p>In the next moment, it was like a saviour had swooped down to save him when the door opened behind him and a system walked in. She looked surprised to see Jun, but her expression soon changed to one of happiness when she recognised him.</p><p>"You're back?" She gleefully skipped over to him and tugged on his hand. "We heard that you were given a new Charge, and wouldn't be back for a while."</p><p>Jun suppressed the uncomfortable feelings welling up inside of him at the touch of her hand against his, and he swiftly shook her off. He replied, "I'm only back for a short while, there's something I need to discuss with 023. Do you know when his shift ends? I don't want to disturb him while he's attached to the motherboard."</p><p>The female system hummed, and said, "it seems you're in luck. I'm here to replace him." She looked up with doe eyes and seemed to deflate when she saw no reaction coming from Jun.</p><p>She went over to 023 and lightly tapped on a button on the board before them. The wires slowly detached themselves from his head and slinked away. Then the male system opened his eyes, stretched his limbs and got to his feet. He exchanged some words with the girl, then turned towards Jun.</p><p>A smile stretched on his lips and he warmly greeted the older male. "Jun, you're here. What can I help you with?" Jun motioned for the younger to follow him, then exited the room.</p><p>They moved down the hallway and arrived at the lounge. Inside was a comfy sofa situated against the back wall, a tv, vending machine and other amenities that would help the systems to relax. Over the years it hadn't been used much and dust-covered every surface. Both systems grimaced and cleaned up a space for them to sit and talk comfortably.</p><p>"So what do you need?" 023 held his chin in his hand, and with the other, he tapped lightly on the table. "Whatever it is, don't hesitate to ask. I'll do the best I can to help you."</p><p>Jun smiled and when he thought about certain matters, his face fell - a grimace now darkened his features. "It's about my Charge. There seems to be a problem with the world it sent her to."</p><p>"A problem?" 023 sat up straighter. His expression was now more serious. "That can't be possible. Over the history of the worlds, there have never been any problems. You know that the world's hosts are sent to are random. Also, their safety is 100% guaranteed; they are removed from the world as soon as their life is in danger. What problems could there be?"</p><p>It was understandable that 023 would think this way. The tasks were tailored around the hosts and would make it so there would be no threats to their lives. They would be removed from the worlds once it was determined that they're close to dying. So it was inconceivable to the little system that something had gone wrong to this particular host.</p><p>"I don't know how to explain it." Jun lowered his gaze and studied the surface of the table. "As you know my Charge is Su Yi..."</p><p>"Yes." 023 nodded his head. "Did anyone find out about that?"</p><p>"No." Jun's tone turned grim, and he continued to say, "before she completed the task of the first world, something happened and her mood fluctuated wildly. I was worried that she might do something irreversible and harm herself in a way that would endanger her life, so I removed her from the world. In the process, something went wrong, and she lost her memories."</p><p>"As you know, hosts have their memories removed of their original worlds, so they can have a smoother transition to the new worlds. So I was worried that losing them once again would be detrimental to her health, or damage her soul, but thankfully nothing happened." Jun took a breath and clenched his fists. "The problem is to do with the world she is in right now. The world resembles our original one, and the events that are going to take place are ones that happened to her before she was made a host..."</p><p>"And you're worried that she'll remember everything, and hate you, right?" 023's eyes showed concern as he looked at his friend.</p><p>Jun nodded and said, "why... why did the motherboard send her there? If she remembers everything that happened... wouldn't it have a huge impact on her state of mind? I don't want her to live through all of that again."</p><p>023 sighed and said, "but what if she remembers and it doesn't? I know you want to protect her, and want her to live the rest of her life not knowing what happened. But..."</p><p>"Ugh." A groan left Jun's mouth interrupting 023's words, and he said, "what's done is done. I can't go against the motherboard's wishes and remove her from the world when nothing has happened yet. We can only take this one day at a time, and if I can change the events, then I will."</p><p>"You can't!" 023 raised his voice and warned his friend, "if you change anything the resulting consequences will be dire and the world will collapse." His words seemed to rebound off Jun's retreating back.</p><p>Of course, he knew what would happen if he attempted to alter anything in the world that the host was in. However, he didn't care: all he cared about was Su Yi, and if destroying everything meant keeping her safe and happy, he would do it again and again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>